


Mate

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [364]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Footvent day 17, From Sex to Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I must admit i love this tag lmao, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Smut, True Mates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il trahissait Et James, Et Philippe en faisant ça...
Relationships: Niko Kovač/James Rodríguez, Niko Kovač/Philippe Coutinho
Series: FootballShot [364]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Des fois j'écris de la merde que j'essaye de transformer en truc correct.

Mate

  
Niko ne devrait pas faire ça, c'est de l'opportunisme et il le sait, il n'a pas à prendre part à ces événements, ce serait comme trahir à la fois James et Philippe... Et pourtant, Phil a l'air de ne pas comprendre que ça ne peut pas être complémentaire entre eux, ils ne se connaissent pas assez pour se retrouver totalement nus dans le même lit. Niko n'a pas la force de lui avouer qu'il ne va coucher avec lui que parce que James lui manque, que parce qu'il regrette de ne pas pouvoir retrouver le contact du corps du colombien contre le sien. Les lèvres de Coutinho glissent de son cou à ses abdominaux, ses mains le plaquent contre le matelas, Niko en avait l'habitude avec James, il retient un gémissement de manque à la nouvelle pensée de son ancien joueur, il ne veut pas arrêter Phil, parce qu'il en a autant envie que lui.

  
Son dos s'arque quand il sent les dents du brésilien sur l'un de ses tétons, sa main vient se plaquer sur sa bouche dans un réflexe développé avec le temps, il n'avait pas pensé que Philippe pourrait être aussi... Tonique au lit... Mais il n'est pas James. Niko ne peut pas l'assimiler au colombien parce qu'ils ne sont pas mates, ils ne sont pas liés, il ne sait pas si la nature a fait en sorte que seul James le fasse se sentir si bien au lit, mais il ne ressent pas autant de plaisir avec Coutinho qu'avec lui. Philippe a l'air de lentement comprendre que ses pensées sont divisées par un autre joueur, Niko peut le lire dans ses yeux, mais tous les deux ne diront rien pour profiter au maximum du moment. Niko voudrait lui dire qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter et qu'il va profiter, mais sa bouche le trahit pour laisser échapper un gémissement quand Phil mord son cou, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, alors Coutinho est aussi possessif que James...

  
Niko repousse légèrement le brésilien pour s'installer entre ses jambes, il n'a pas non plus envie de se soumettre comme un abruti, il a suffisamment d'expérience pour mener la danse. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas pousser sur son corps qui commence à prendre de l'âge, mais il sait que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a pour avoir les mêmes sensations qu'avec James. Une voix lui souffle de simplement retourner voir le colombien au lieu de profiter des envies de Philippe, mais sa dernière dispute avec James a laissé des séquelles. Philippe l'aide à s'asseoir sur sa bite, Niko plissé ses lèvres pour ne pas jurer contre sa propre connerie, il est stupide de penser qu'il n'y aura aucune conséquence... Phil le baise comme James, il pousse et embrasse sa peau sauvagement comme s'il lui appartenait. Niko l'embrasse à son tour, ses dents mordant la lèvre inférieure pour sussoter du sang, James lui manque, il se déteste pour faire ça... Leurs orgasmes arrivent avant qu'il ne se rende compte, son corps est couvert de sperme, de sueur, de marques, Phil continue d'embrasser sa peau alors qu'il reprend lentement conscience, échappant aux effluves du sexe. Oh merde...

  
''Tout va bien coach ? Vous pleurez...'' Phil murmure doucement en essuyant ses larmes qu'il vient aussi de remarquer, Niko sait pourquoi il pleure et a honte

''Je suis désolé Phil, désolé...'' Niko cache ses yeux avec ses mains pour ne pas montrer ses larmes au plus jeune

''Pourquoi Niko ? Je sais pour James et je comprends que vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un pour retrouver du contact, je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause. Je ne vais pas vous blâmer, je tiens à vous coach.''

''Merci Phil...''

''Je vais prendre soin de vous, je vous le jure.'' Phil le tient contre lui, ce n'est pas son mate, ce n'est pas James non plus, mais Niko veut avoir confiance en lui, il le laisse approfondir sa marque de morsure sur son cou, ignorant celle de James sur sa cuisse, un flot de bonheur l'envahit en sentant la tristesse et la colère liées à James disparaître lentement, ça fait du bien de se sentir aimé...

  
Fin


End file.
